Printed document WO 95/17680, which is incorporated by reference, proposes a wheel speed sensor with a lead frame which is fitted with components on both sides and has a housing with a probe element and an electronic circuit, arranged on one side of the lead frame, and a magnet arranged on the other side of the lead frame.
In printed document WO 97/36729, which is incorporated by reference, a method for manufacturing a wheel speed sensor is proposed which comprises a first housing part which has positioning elements with integrated fusible ribs, this first housing part being enclosed by a second housing part in a plastic injection molding process.
One of the objects of the invention is to provide for a simple manufacturing of a sensor which is formed in a tight and dimensionally stable manner.